Truck-mounted lifting devices, such as cranes, may be controlled from outside a vehicle cab using a control console mounted on the truck body. Such cranes often have a rotatable base and may be used to lift objects in front of, behind, or on either side of the truck. However, an operator standing at a control console mounted on one side of the truck, for example, may have difficulty observing the operation of the crane when it is used to lift an object on the opposite side of the truck. Multiple control consoles can be provided, but this increases the cost and complexity of the truck-mounted lifting device. It would therefore be desirable to provide a control console for a lifting device such as a truck-mounted crane, that can be moved as needed based on operator preference and on the job being performed by the crane.